Submit to Mordremoth?
by vulpesfelinaeserpentes
Summary: A Charr commander finds a Sylvari soldier struggling with the voices of Mordremoth and takes him under her wing. She soon hatches a plan to stop the youngling from submitting to the jungle dragon... M Sylvari x F Charr sexyness, you have been warned My first attempt at writing smut, Enjoy! Any feedback would be appreciated, please don't burn me at stake.
Standing on her high vantage point, a golden-furred Charr watched the newest Pact recruits drilling in a clearing. If she focused, she could almost hear the drill seargant barking orders at them, a mix of many races. Charr, Asura, Humans, Norn and even a few Sylvari and Itzel Hylek. A ragtag group - but to fight Mordremoth, they needed anyone they could get.

Airship wreckage had been dragged aside (after being stripped for parts) and trees felled to make this large clearing, near the main rally point. Verdant Brink was a rough, inhospitable area to anyone but Mordrem and the local hylek, and the scattered survivors of the crash were still trickling in after nearly three days.

While she had been tempted to dive headfirst into the jungle to find Destiny's Edge and Marshal Trahaerne, she needed to ensure that what remained of the Pact would be ready to march on Mordremoth while her allies ventured ahead. The forward camp in the Silverwastes had been all but abandoned as personnel had been called in to the heart of Maguuma, and every night the Mordrem grew bold enough to strike at the camps, in the hopes that most soldiers were asleep. Sleeping in shifts and constant vigil alleviated this danger to a point.

But the wait was worth it. The Itzel had been a tremendous boon, assisting the Pact with scouting; and their skilled craftsmen produced gliders that allowed brave outsiders to traverse the jungle with ease.

Warmaster Emmara Frostclaw, Commander of the Pact, took a running leap off of her cliff and hooked her hands into the modified glider on her back. The ruddy-striped Charr let herself fall for a moment before spreading her woven wings, and the morning sun reflected off of her deep green eyes as she soared. Seeing a tell-tale heat haze, she banked sharply to the right and caught an updraft higher into the air.

Heh, so what if those pansies on the ground were too scared? This was freeing. Up here, Emmara felt like she owned the jungle. Submit to Mordremoth? Hah! The Jungle Dragon needed to submit to her, before she smashed it's teeth, broke it's back and tore it's claws out!

Not too far below, she noticed a Human scout using their own glider. Dropping for a moment, Emmara fell to their level and snapped out her arms again. The human made a quick salute, and called out over the wind.

"Morning Commander! Not many Mordrem around today!"

"Good! Anything else to report?" Emmara barked back.

The scout simply took one hand off of their glider and pointed at the tents, before quickly readjusting his flight path. Emmara looked down to see a Sylvari clutching their head as they wandered aimlessly.

* * *

JOIN ME. EMBRACE YOUR TRUE PURPOSE.

"No!" Alder, the green-skinned Sylvari in question, shouted much louder than he'd hoped. "I'm not a puppet!"

ALL SYLVARI BELONG TO ME. YOUR PATHETIC RESISTANCE ACCOMPLISHES NOTHING.

"I. Will. NOT!-" Alder growled, but his voice was wavering."-Submit... to... Mordremoth!" He fell to his knees, his axe falling out of his hand. A sylvan hound whined and nudged it back towards him.

"Hmph. Stand up straight, soldier!" A voice barked. Alder leapt to his feet and saluted almost automatically. "Yes, sir... I mean, ma'am!" He hastily corrected when he saw the Charr.

She stood two heads taller than him. Her authoritive tone and distinctive Deldrimor Steel armour made it clear; this was the Commander herself.

"Name and rank," Her tone indicated it was an order, not a question.

"A-Alder, of the Pale Reavers. Still just a n-new recruit," he stammered.

"Drafted from the Priory,"

"Um, yes. How did-"

"Besides the Priory seal around your neck? The fact that you clearly have neither the discipline nor combat experience of the Vigil, and being so obvious about your... shall we say conflict of interest? - is not something you'd see in a Whispers agent,"

"Oh..." was all he said as a fresh barrage of demands crashed into his skull.

KILL THE CHARR AND ACCEPT YOUR FATE. TEAR IT LIMB FROM LIMB IF YOU MUST.

"G-Gah! It... P-pardon my bluntness, Ma'am, but why are you wasting time on me? Just... get it over with," he gasped. "Don't l-let me become one of them..." he begged.

"No." One sharp and firm word was the only reply. When he looked at her questioningly, Emmara sighed and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"I will NOT throw another life away if I don't need to, Sylvari or no. The Pact needs every able-bodied soldier it can get. If you turn I'll put you down, but until then you are a soldier under my command. Now get yourself together!" She barked. He stood up straight, looking both defiant and pleased. "Thank you, Commander. I needed to hear that,"

"Hmph. If only a pep talk would work on the Mordrem," she said. This Sylvari took well to orders, it seemed. She'd have to keep an eye on him. "Very well. Now, come with me," she said. "I'll be moving deeper into the jungle today. You're going to tell me everything Mordremoth tells you, no matter how insignificant it seems,"

"It's not as loud anymore, but still... he's just demanding I give up. The usual crud the Mordrem yell. 'Submit to Mordremoth!' and all that," he replied meekly.

"Hmm. I may have an idea about that. But for now, meet me at the central rally point in half an hour. Bring your glider, rifle, whatever other weapons you use, and your dog,"

"Aye aye, Commander," he replied, saluting.

Emmara nodded. "Dismissed," she said, turning away and glancing at the sheet in her hand.

* * *

Boss;

Braham and I have something you'll need to see. We've found Caithe, and a group calling themselves the Exalted. It's complicated. Head into Auric Basin, it's southwest from the wreck of Faren's Flyer. They got their waypoint working yesterday.

Please hurry. It's urgent.

\- Rox

* * *

Alder breathed a sigh of relief when the Charr departed. He had the utmost respect for the Commander, but she was intimidating - strong, intelligent, willful and brave. Though the certainty in which she gave orders appealed to him. And most Pact members would have cut him down or locked him up instead of helping.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when Maera nuzzled his leg affectionately. His faithful sylvan hound had sat quietly and watched the exchange, and was glad to see him doing better, and hungry.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Time to eat. Good girl,"

SUBMIT-

"Oh, can it! I'm not cannon fodder for a dragon," He grumbled. Though it had been tempting to give in and end the torment at first, Alder's resolve and faith in the commander had strengthened. If he was going to be a pawn, he'd rather be her pawn than the dragon's.

* * *

Charr and Sylvari hiked through the Brink through the day. Emmara had taught Alder how to utilize the springy mushrooms the Itzel favoured for reaching higher places, and gave him a crash-course in glider usage. He had given her useful information on Mordremoth, and his hound could sniff out potential Mordrem ambushes, though carrying her while gliding and bouncing turned out to be a frustrating setback until they could rig a harness.

As nightfall approached, the two set up camp in a small cave. As a precaution, Alder set traps at the entrance, but it was secluded enough that the Mordrem would not easily stumble upon them. A small fire burned, with the travellers knawing on freshly caught and hopefully well cooked Pocket Raptor.

"Heh. Not much meat on these things," Emmara commented.

"Hah. Tastes a bit like chicken, though," Alder grinned through a mouthful.

"Everything does, apparently," The Charr replied dryly.

The two ate mostly in silence, interrupted by the occasional remark or question. The Charr seemed to be opening up a bit to her Sylvari companion, as he hadn't tried to kill her yet. In fact, he seemed quite attentive and eager to please. Maybe keeping him around would be amusing.

As for Alder, he secretly was enjoying the attention, both the mentoring and demanding attitude. He liked strong, dominant women - and the Commander was certainly attractive for a Charr. Not that such differences mattered to an infertile race that grew on trees.

Inevitably, the conversation turned to a touchy topic.

"I can't sleep if you might turn in the night. I'm going to need to tie you up,"

"Umm... what?!" Alder had a mental image of the Charr tying him up and-

"Hah! Like that, do you? I meant in case you turn. You can wake me up by yelling if we're caught. Or the dog, she won't turn if you do. Hmm..." Emmara trailed off with a grin. "Maybe... what appeals most about Mordremoth's control?"

"I don't like where this is going..."

"Embarrassed?"

"Kind of, yes,"

Emmara laughed, and stood up. "I thought so. Well, I'm not going to sleep in this armour," she said, and began to doff the platemail, revealing the toned, fit body underneath it (well, the parts not covered by the underclothes - essentially just a large loincloth) as well as the intricate tiger-striped and battle-scarred hide. Alder followed suit, taking off his thick coat and breeches, furtively glancing at the half-nude Charr when he thought she wasn't looking. Emmara didn't let on that she noticed, but the reaction pleased her. Emmara stretched with a yawn, then sat down with her back towards the Sylvari. She seemed to be fiddling with something that Alder couldn't see.

"I have an idea, little one..." Emmara began, then turned around, crouching like a cat stalking a mouse. "Instead of submitting to Mordremoth-" she paused mid-sentence and leapt at him, pushing him onto his back with a surprised yelp as she landed.

"-you'll submit to ME!" Emmara finished, standing so as to give Alder a good look at her uncovered slit. The cloth was gone, revealing a pinkish pussy slick with arousal. Unlike the human-like ones found on Sylvari females, the Charr's was almost bestial. Thanks to the firelight and his own teal bioluminescence, he could clearly make out the puffy folds.

"Mmm, like what you see? That bulge says you do, heh. How do you think it would feel to put that nice, *hard* cock in me?" Emmara taunted lustfully.

"P-pretty good..." Alder whispered, almost as if he was trying not to scare her away. Without peeling his gaze away from the commander's wet Charr pussy, he managed to quickly slip off his undergarments.

The Sylvari's cock had a surprisingly intricate series of glowing teal patterns, especially on his sack. Besides that, it was the same leafy green material of the rest of his body, but underneath the foreskin was something similar to

smooth, polished wood. Emmara didn't think too much of it; she knew nothing about Sylvari anatomy. "That's not as big as a Charr man's, but it'll do," she told him as she got on her knees, leaving the dripping slit inches away from his face. "But first, my pet... lick!" she barked out the last word as a clear order, not a choice.

Alder enthusiastically obeyed. Being called 'pet' was degrading, but it also gave him a small thrill. And now he had permission to worship the beautiful pussy in front of him!

The Sylvari wasted no time. He gave the Charr's slit a quick kiss before beginning to eagerly lick the juicy outer folds. He also planted little kisses and gentle nibbles, and soon Emmara gave a pleasured gasp when he went for her clit.

Taking that as a cue to go further, Alder pushed deeper into his mistress, penetrating her folds with his tongue and swirling it around.

"Ah, that... that's good. Don't stop," Emmara panted, rewarding Alder with a quick grope of his shaft. He redoubled his efforts, and the Charr began purring as she bucked into his face.

The musky taste was making Alder hornier by the second, and his hardened shaft was begging for more attention. But hearing his mistress purr and feeling her grind on his face brought his attention back to the pussy he was eating out. Her lips were swelling and red with arousal, and he knew she wouldn't last much longer with this treatment.

"A-Alder! Keep going!" Emmara moaned as she felt her orgasm building.

"Yes, boss!" he gasped, her spasming cunt muffling the words. With a final lick to her clit, the dam broke. Emmara cried out as she was overwhelmed with pleasure and even more of her juices poured into Alder's mouth.

Purring and breathing heavily, the Charr stood up and took a step back before lying down next to her leafy lover.

"You did good, pet. Just give me a moment," she said, giving an affectionate lick to the side of his face. That had helped, but she still craved more.

"Damn this heat," Emmara growled as she got up, and pushed the Sylvari back down. "We're not done here, pet. I'm sure you want some relief too, huh?" She said, crouching so that the tip of his dick was mere inches away from her waiting loins. Grasping it with one hand, she began to teasingly rub his cockhead along her wet slit, so tantalizingly close to sinking in.

"Y-yes!" He gasped, trying to buck his hips up towards the drooling snatch.

"You forgot something, pet. What am I?"

"The boss?"

"Not quite. Something a bit more... exciting. I'm sure you know what I mean. Try that again,"

Yes... Mistress," he added. Emmara nodded with a smug grin, before impaling herself on her pet Sylvari's manhood. He watched in fascination as the head pushed apart the juicy slit and moaned as the rest of his shaft was swallowed up by hot, wet and silky Charr pussy. Emmara gave a contented growl, before slowly rocking her hips back and forth to drive the thick shaft in and out of her hungry snatch. Every movement sent a surge of pleasure up her spine, and Alder groaned each time she slid back down on him. Not entirely content to sit there as she did the work, he grabbed onto her hips and thrusted up to meet her.

"Oh! Good pet!" She moaned, before grabbing that cute little butt and rolling around so that she was leisurely sprawled on her back, with the smaller male above her.

Even though Alder was now on top, they both knew Emmara was still in control. This merely let him get a better angle to pleasure her while she lay idle and enjoyed it.

"M-mistress... should we send Maera away?" Alder asked before beginning to thrust again. Emmara looked over at the Sylvan Hound, who was attentively watching the pair go at it, and shrugged. "I don't mind... oh, now there's an idea," she said, giving him a wicked leer. She leaned up and whispered huskily to him; "Maybe next time you'll fuck your pet while I watch, "

A sudden, hard thrust made his approval clear. Esmera reclined again and began to use her paws to guide his thrusts, giving a grunt every time he hit her g-spot. She was purring loudly, and whenever the Sylvari pushed into that heavenly feline cocksheath; grunts, moans and the wet slapping sound of sex echoed through the cave. Given at how hard she was purring and panting, Alder knew his mistress wouldn't last much longer. He could feel his own orgasm building, but wanted to make sure she was satisfied first.

"Mmph! Good... pet... going to...now!" Emmara cried out as her second orgasm hit her, making her silky walls clamp on Alder's throbbing shaft and splatter it with her girlcum.

Feeling the wondrous snatch grow tighter and spurred on by her words, Alder began thrusting harder into his mistress. "Gonna cum!"

"INSIDE!" She ordered, wrapping her legs around his waist to force him in deeper.

Alder couldn't hold it in any longer, and with a loud moan of pleasure he spilled his frothy seed deep into his Charr lover's waiting pussy, painting her inner walls white with useless Sylvari cum. He collapsed onto her (as if he weren't all but pinned to her already) as her insides continued to milk his dick for every drop it could get.

As the two lovers basked in their afterglow, Alder moved to kiss Emmara, a gesture she gladly accepted.

"That was amazing," he breathed, snuggling against Emmara's warm, soft fur.

"It was," she replied, tenderly putting an arm around him. "How are you feeling now?" She asked.

"Better! In fact... Mordremoth is quiet now. Still there, like a moth buzzing around. But that's a million times better than it was!"

Esmera gave a small laugh. "Well, then it worked. And my heat is taken care of, for now. I think we'll be doing this a lot from now on,"

"Um, boss, just an early warning in case this works out in the long run... you do know Sylvari can't... um, that is to say... we are only born from the Pale Tree so-"

"I know, Alder. It doesn't matter. I've prepared myself for that long ago,"

"Wha-"

"An old wound. not important right now. We should get some sleep," she finished with a yawn, curling up with her new lover and closing her eyes.


End file.
